


The Office

by smuttyrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: Aaron Dingle may or may not have Robert's cock up his arse. Poor Adam will never know.A fluffy little fic wherein Rob is cheeky, Aaron is embarrassed, Adam is clueless, and there is just a dash of cock warming.





	The Office

Adam can hear them giggling together from outside the port-a-cabin. He knows that they could just be having a bit of banter together but he finds that unlikely given that a) he’s pretty sure that Robert Sugden doesn’t have a funny bone in his body and b) they are speaking in those low, soft tones that mean that they are up to something that Adam really doesn’t want to think about.

Still, he needs this piece of paperwork if he’s going to be able to complete the job he’s on, and he knows exactly where it is on his desk. Maybe if he just covers his eyes he can dart in and out without any further emotional scarring.

He takes a deep breath, puts his hand over his eyes, and opens the door.

He is pleasantly surprised when he enters to find that they are not, apparently, up to what Adam thought they were. Rather, they are simply sitting at Aaron’s desk- Aaron innocently perched in Rob’s lap as they both work on separate computers.

Adam’s surprise at not finding them fucking like bunnies on his desk must show on his face because Rob takes one look at him and cheekily says, “Can I help you?” while Aaron stifles a laugh in his hand. 

“I just need a copy of the Mathews order,” Adam replies.

He moves over to his desk as the two of them whisper something to each other that causes another round of giggles. Adam is still suspicious about what they are up to, but he can’t deny that it is good to see Aaron so happy, so he doesn’t say anything.

Until he realises that the Mathew’s order is not where he left it at all…

“Have a look in the filing cabinet then; it must be in the county folder,” Aaron replies when Adam asks him about it.

“Oh, don’t rush to help,” Adam replies.

“You’ve got legs and arms don’t you?” Aaron replies in a tone that he must have copied from Robert. He’s grinning though and the paper is where he said it would be, so Adam doesn’t say anything more.

But then there’s a mistake on the paperwork that Adam has to ask about. Robert rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything, leaving the explanation of why certain things have been crossed out to Aaron.

Adam worries a bit as Aaron’s voice croaks half-way through a sentence, “Are you feeling ok mate? Your voice is a bit funny and you look really flushed.”

“Aaron had a bit of a chill this morning, didn’t you love?” Robert explains, dropping a kiss onto the blush on Aaron’s neck. “He’ll be ok though; he’s got me to look after him.”

Adam still can’t shake the feeling that they are up to something but, on reflection, he’s not entirely sure he wants to know what.

…

They’d had the idea the night before. Aaron had been a little cum drunk and had run his mouth a bit, desperately confessing to Robert that he wished he could have Rob’s dick in him always. He must have been really far out of it because he seems surprised when Rob turns up mid-way through the morning with his laptop and a new bottle of lube.

“I thought I’d come work in your office today,” he announces. “I was considering what you said last night, about how you’re always so hungry for my cock, and I think you’ll have a much more productive day if I let you have it, rather than deprive you until home-time.”

Aaron looks unsure but he lets Rob shift him out of his chair. Despite his look of apprehension, he eagerly bends over his desk to allow Rob to pull down his trousers and finger him open. They know each other’s bodies so well now it doesn’t take long for Aaron to be stretched and open and whining for Robert’s dick. Within minutes he is sinking down onto it with a happy sigh.

Rob instantly decides that he loves this. Sure, it is difficult to fight the desire to thrust up into Aaron’s tight and welcoming heat, to feel the friction of Aaron’s walls clenching tight around him as they ride each other to completion. But rather than the hot and pulsing _need,_ he feels every time he enters his gorgeous lover, this time he is content simply to revel in the pleasurable feeling of Aaron’s hole gently sucking on him while he holds Aaron in his arms. He places a line of careful kisses along Aaron’s neck in order to relax him a little, but apparently, that’s not a wise move as Rob can see a flush start to form on Aaron’s throat, and feels him writhe on his dick to change the angle.

Rob is thankful that Aaron moans quietly because it means that he has a chance to hear Adam’s footsteps on the gravel outside before he comes in. This means that he can whisper a warning to Aaron and cover his moans by tickling him under the ribs and turning his pleasure-filled groans into laughs.

As soon as Adam enters the office he knows that Aaron will feel self-conscious, so he keeps the tickling up, and bites a sensitive spot on Aaron’s ear as soon as Adam turns his back to them.

“Keep it up, babe,” he encourages. “Really, the poor bloke has got no idea.”

Honestly, Rob knows he doesn’t. Adam looks so confused by the disconnect between what he heard outside and what he’s seeing inside, and he is so thick that he obviously hasn’t put two and two together. Thankfully the way the desks are positioned in the portacabin means that unless Adam comes and stands behind the desk he’ll never know that the boys both have they pants around their hips, though it’s a close-run thing when Adam starts questioning the order. Luckily though he stays on the other side of the desk and so doesn’t have to see that Aaron is not just sitting on Rob’s lap but on his cock.

Aaron relaxes into his arms as soon as Adam leaves.

“I can’t believe we did that!” he sighs. “I was convinced he was going to see!”

“It wouldn’t have mattered if he did,” Robert reassures him.

“It would have been so embarrassing! Christ, I had a whole conversation with your dick up my ass!”

“And I’m very proud of you.” Rob runs his hands up and down Aaron’s chest to sooth away the embarrassment.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!”

“Do you not like it?” Robert says with mock offence. “Besides, I seem to remember you being very keen on the idea before.”

“I am,” Aaron admits, tilting his head back, obviously begging for a kiss.

Rob thinks about denying him, but he melts at the sight of those blue eyes, with their trusting expression and lust-blown pupils.  So, he leans down to snog him, regretfully pulling away before the kiss can turn too passionate.

“We should keep working,” he encourages. “And please try to stop twitching; it’s getting very difficult to stay still and not just bend you over this desk and take you.”

“It’s _hard_ , you say?” Aaron says cheekily, before turning back to his work.

Rob smiles at his gorgeous lover- thrilled to have found someone who can be simultaneously so cute, and so filthy.

They last for another 20 minutes before they give into each other and start fucking. Thankfully, Adam doesn’t come back into the office for the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Adam is just too innocent, bless him. Probably wise that he stay home for work whenever these two are together in the office unsupervised for any length of time. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr- @smuttyrobron for smut fics and prompts and @iwillsendapostcard for other miscellaneous robron feels and fics.


End file.
